Coaxial cables can be used in various applications, such as cellular phone technologies or other communications applications that involve the transmission of high frequency signals. Generally, coaxial cables are coated with a jacket or shielding that prevents interference with the high frequency signals transmitted therein from exterior noise, such as radio frequencies. The shielding, however, can be relatively inflexible, making it somewhat difficult to position the cable in tight spaces. As such, it can be difficult to couple the coaxial cable to devices that, due to size or space limitations, require the coaxial cable to bend or form right angles to make a connection.
Various connectors can enable the coaxial connector to bend; however, most of these connectors require a soldered joint to form the bend. The use of a soldered joint can be time consuming and may also reduce the quality of the transmission through the soldered joint since it can be difficult to control the impedance of this soldered joint. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a right angle connector for a coaxial cable that does not require a soldered joint.